Someone
by Sternentaler
Summary: Shego isn't really feeling well and Drakken is eager to find out why.


I am not happy with this. I'ts cheesy and soppy but I tried my best so I will upload it anyway. Please just tell me if you don't like it! I want to improve my writing so a simple "I didn't like it." could help too! Thank you!

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Shego come on tell me what's wrong!"

"I've already said that I don't want to talk." she spat back and stomped away, but Drakken didn't give up and followed her.

"Remember, we're still working right now you can't just leave. And besides It really botheres me to see you with that kind of face beside me, I can't concentrate at all."

"I see that you mean it kindly but really you wouldn't understand."

"I don't just mean it kindly. I am worried! You are my best friend, how could I not care? ... Look even if I wouldn't understand I would still listen to you. It's not good to keep the negative stuff inside."

She looked up to him. When she saw him standing there, with that really troubled face it touched her.

"...Look I don't want to pressure you. But you really can talk with me..."

She sighed. "Alright, alright I will talk just stop."

She walked over to the chairs and sat down, Drakken beside her.

She crossed her arms stayed silent for a minute then she sighed. When she continued to speak again, her voice was a lot quieter and softer. She actually didn't plan to, but ...something in the way how concerned he acted moved her to open up to him.

"Something happened that let me down."

"What is it?"

"I met this guy. And he seemed really nice. But it turned out that he only liked me for other reasons..."

She fiddled with her fingers.

"You see... I really like my appearance. I mean I'm really beautiful, no doubt... But its also kind of a curse...It seems that men only see that in me, the sexy woman. They don't see me for who I am. And when they find out how I am they lose interest..."

Why did she even tell him this? "Anyway, I'm going to-"

But then she finally recognized the angry look in his face.

"What kind of air headed blind fool is that?!"

He balled his hand into a fist.

"I would like to smack that idiot in the face! That's what anyone is who can't recognize the amazing person you are: blind! You are strong, independent, smart, funny, evil... You have everything someone could wish for! The only problem are these fools, not you!"

She was suprised to hear such kind of words from him and couldn't help it but blush.  
"Thank you... And don't worry about the smack I already did that." She laughed roughly. "It's not that I think that I am a problem..."

"Yes you really are not! Don't let that stupid stuff let you down. The Shego I know is touph and doesn't allow anyone to hurt her."

"He didn't hurt me. I'm not hurt it's just..."

She felt something well up inside her. No! She wouldn't cry now, how pathetic would that be? But the more she fought it the stronger it got until the first tears gathered in her eyes.

"Argh damn it!" She roared angrily and blasted a stream of plasma on the ground. It wasn't just this one time that she got fooled, why did this happen to her all the time? She turned her face away and bit her lip. "Leave!"

It was silent while the tears streamed down and she was sure that he had left, but then she felt a pair of arms carefully wrapping around her.

She allowed it to happen, sitting there, biting her lip. After while she gave in into the comforting feeling and sighed.

When she did calm down he stood up and brought some tissues. She took them and murmled a thank you.

"No problem." he answered. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes."

"That's good. You see... I just wanted to tell you again that you are a amazing woman and even if you have made some experiences with such idiots, you will eventually find someone who likes you for just who you are."

For who she was. She looked up into his eyes and then she realised something. There already was someone liking her, seeing her. For who she was. The man who sat in front of her with that troubled face, who's antics made her smirk all the time, with whom she felt joy spending the time with and felt so close to, who respected her and shared the same passion for evil. She felt warmth spreading up inside of her at that thought and looked down on her hands.

"Doc... Thank you. Really. I feel a lot better now."

"That's the least I could do." He stood up. "I don't think we should continue working right apart, so what do you think about watching a movie and eating some stuff?"

She smiled "sounds good."


End file.
